IDK: Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids
|writer = (censored by |directed = |title card = TBA}} IDK: Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids is the first episode of the first season of Discord Crib (Clean Version). Plot As the 5th Square Logo Awards host the run-off voting between Temmie Central and Fox Kids, a new hero takes shape to break the war between the two rivals. A hero in the form of the infamous idk. Transcript at the #discord-voice-chat at luis_yt's Discord Crib Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: 11 remember that time caleb's sister walked in on him laughing during the skype call do you think he was laughing because of my voice yes or no cal chuchesta: 11 wasnt even in the call plus that didn't even happen I probably just chuckled and kaitlyn came in at the wrong time Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: as president donald trump would say... WRONG cal chuchesta: as president donald trump would say... HUGE victory to me left the wiki like 7 times: who wants to be part of the next social experiment cal chuchesta: meeeee left the wiki like 7 times: we shall prank esb next Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: CALEB JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: what are you doing cal chuchesta: hold on my phone is glitching out let me restart it Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: CALEB ANSWER YOU BLASTED BUFFOON THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN 11 YEAR OLD cal chuchesta: can you hear me? this thing is really weird right now Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: nah i can't probably cuz you're not even in the silly voice chat cal chuchesta: well done Sherlock i left it to try to reconnect again lets go to skype Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: k Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders and calchuchesta have left the call... left the wiki like 7 times: guys? ----- January 1st, 2018 at luis_yt's Discord Crib PolarKey: yknoew it's new year left the wiki like 7 times: >yknoew PolarKey: that could be a great nickname left the wiki like 7 times: anyway there will be a run off voting tomorrow fox kids vs temmie central Toby the Tram: I don't get why anyone thinks there's competition honestly the winner is temmie central yknoew: fox kids will win, i just know that 'cos there's a bunch of bias fox kids 'employees'/fans who always starting fighting when tc turns up tc would win but its only for that day so fox kids is heading for the finish line Toby the Tram: temmie central is better than fox kids in most if not every which way yknoew: it is but everyone's biased left the wiki like 7 times: lol actually come to think about it, i hate Fox Kids. i hate temmie central. I hate Luis TV. The real winner must be banana studios by @banana man the real OG. Toby the Tram: self-titled studios yknoew: yeah, he keeps sending me messages saying he's the best and all that kind of stuff bottle: How exactly is Temmie Central better? left the wiki like 7 times: oh no the war's beginning Toby the Tram: Temmie Central is way more original yknoew: if u follow the recent pattern, it seems as if ur copying our ideas leading the public to believe were the best Toby the Tram: "I'm gonna name my company and television network over a terrible 90s childrens block" bottle: How isn't Fox Kids original? Toby the Tram: Fox Kids' name is literally stolen bottle: Pluto named it though. Toby the Tram: Pluto association (-1) left the wiki like 7 times: lol bottle: I didn't name it, and changing the name isn't worth it. Toby the Tram: ^ lazy Toby the Tram: Tbh, Fox Kids has Dunces and Dragons and Bubble Bass yknoew: dad is trash tbh and tc has sbns bottle: We also have SBnS. Toby the Tram: Temmie Central's aesthetic is much better though, honestly, Fox Kids' logo looks horrible bottle: What?! yknoew: hahahaha bottle: Fox Kids' logo isn't horrible! left the wiki like 7 times: luis tv logo > anything else Toby the Tram: Luis TV is simple and sleek yknoew: luis tv's logo wouldnt really appeal to children, otherwise i agree Toby the Tram: Temmie Central is cute and has an excellent blue colour, appealing to children Toby the Tram: Fox Kids... oh, boy Fox Kids. It's just the name shaded in orange and purple, some of the worst looking colours when together Chuck123456 has joined the server... left the wiki like 7 times: lol all of our nicknames are parodies of ourselves left the wiki like 7 times: WE NEED A NICKNAME FOR CHUCK yknoew: idk left the wiki like 7 times: Ayeee i like that yknoew: @idk These people are hating on Fox Kids' logo. idk: Fox Kids logo is awesome. Toby the Tram: "idk is typing..." left the wiki like 7 times: I love that name idk: Okay who on earth named me that left the wiki like 7 times: polar yknoew: technically u could say that... left the wiki like 7 times: but i added it idk: lol k yknoew: we claim idk as our mascot bottle: dammit ----- January ??? at luis_yt's Discord Crib Toby the Tram: i'm toby the train, choo choo cicicity: wait what cicicity: i emotionally identify as a train left the wiki like 7 times: what on earth is happening (also i changed your nickname) insert nickname here: why ----- at the #criticizing-cringe text channel Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: any of you blasted buffoons still online cal chuchesta: yes Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: oh hello caleb how are you my wonderful man that sounds like an 11 year old cal chuchesta: good just writing the new episode Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: i should start writing the new episode for my masterpiece series as well cal chuchesta: what would that be Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! cal chuchesta: nope hehehehe Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: i am of course referring to the masterpiece series that is demon blood teen cal chuchesta: anyway have you thought about my question to you know.. have one of your cancelled shows? i promise to not gloat about and will try to keep it active Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cal chuchesta: wHaDdYa mEaN "EHHHHHHH"? respond you fool Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: that is my response cal chuchesta: this is a yes or no question Travis stop playing games a n s w e r m e y a b l a s t e d b a f o o n Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: it's a possibility cal chuchesta: well you better make up your mind soon because if I have nothing to work on at the wiki i might end up disappearing again Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: nnnnnoooo caleb baby you cannot leave me Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: calaz ur so ungrateful that sounds like an 11 year old cal chuchesta: stop talking to a mirror travis ----- at the #hub text channel KKKelpy GG has joined the server... KKKeply GG: *sends one of travis' old videos" KKKeply GG: >Here you can find great videos for kids! I also currently have two Godly videos for all you people who support God! Kid friendly slideshows with pictures and music the relate to the title. Also, the highest rating any of my videos will be is PG. insert nickname here: family friendly pg clean KKKelpy GG: next week i shall release the anti-travis league's first ad Insert nickname here: make sure that a british fish productions song is in the background. KKKelpy GG: yes ��ig ol’ Grandpa: will it have travis sniffing carrots left the wiki like 7 times: what ��ig ol’ Grandpa: like in that one episode of teletubbies Hunky Lobster: did travis enjoy it ��ig ol’ Grandpa: travis x vanessa Hunky Lobster: travessa Toby the Tram: if one of you says travis x vanessa one more time PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots: travis x vanessa Toby the Tram has infinitely banned PlutoSpongebobandtheTeenageRobots from gaining any more access to the world wide web. He now, though, has access to BESTNET, North Korea's best internet. The Best Internet for the Best Korea. episode's over now, btw Category:Temmie Central Category:PolarTem Category:PI Category:Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Discord Crib (Clean)